The Beginning
by Mystic Bluefrost
Summary: Before there was a time when Xehanort chose Ventus as his apprentice, there was another story. Ventus wondered throughout his life on what his purpose is. The choices he made before becoming a keyblade wielder that he is meant to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Prologue**

Every choice she had made throughout her life has come to this conclusion. Today was the day when she had to make the difficult decision of her life. Even if it will cause her pain in her heart in the long run of her life, it was the only logical choice. There are times when she wanted time to stand still to live in the moment of bliss or turn back in time, but alas time had to keep going forward to endure the hardships of the makings of life every single day. It was inevitable to come to this place.

Twilight Town was a world known for its endless sunset. The world was at a location between light and darkness, a strange place to be living. The city had the same name as the world called Twilight Town within that world. At the outskirts of the city in the woods, a long black cloak covered most of the figure's body around five feet tall in a shape of a woman. Her face barely showed due to her cloaked covering most of it. She had flawless white skin, a heart-shaped face, small red lips, a straight nose, and bright blue eyes. She had some dark brown curly hair sticking out of the hood that reached past her shoulders to her elbows. She wore a pair of dark blue flat ballet shoes.

The young woman carried an average sized brown basket that contained a small male, infant. A white blanket wrapped around the child keeping it warm from the cold element, but his face was bare. He had the same colored skin color as his mother. Unlike the women's brown hair, he had patches of spiked blonde hair that stuck out of the blanket. There were dark cycles under his blue eyes like he had not a decent amount of sleep in days.

The light of the sun's rays did not penetrate through the summer tree leaves, but still had some light on some parts as the leaves and bushes softly rustled in the breeze, and the birds chirped throughout the area. The blonde haired woman strolled through the thick woods. She thought that it was going to be simple to navigate through the forest even though it was a short distance from Tram Common to the orphanage. However, she was always known to have no sense of direction even with a map in front of her.

She squinted her eyes when she came to a view of the sun's rays penetrated through the exit way of the woods. She quicken up her pace toward the light, but not fast enough to disturb her son anymore than she had to. She stepped foot out of the forest into a big open field. There was a metal gate door in the middle of the brick wall about around three times taller than her in front of a large brown mansion.

The young woman tried to smile the best of her ability as she glanced down at the still conscious child. "This orphanage is going to be your new home where you are going to be in good care," she tried to reassure herself also. She could not contemplate of losing her child, but she had to do it in order to help him live a better life.

She stepped out of the woods toward the brown mansion. As she was walking closer to the gate doors, her heart was pounding harder and harder against her chest. When she was in front of the gate doors, she grabbed the coldness from the metal bar with her free hand. She felt the heavy weight of the door as she pulled just enough space for her to pass through the gateway.

Between the gates and the mansion, there was around a thirty-five-foot gap. There were six pillars with ten-foot pillars with a relief carving of a unicorn toward the top on each one of them facing toward her, and they were three on each side from the dirt path. There were green bushes about as tall as she was all around up against the brick walls.

The blonde haired woman walked up to the door, and she it placed the brown basket on the doorstep. She took a deep breath to slow down her heart rate. When it came back to normal, she glanced down to her son. His eyes were shut as he snored soundly. She felt warm in her chest to have her son sound asleep from what he was going through for the past few days. It seemed like he knew what was going to happen to him. She felt tears coming down her face to not see those young innocent beautiful blue eyes of his never again.

She took out a piece of folded white paper out of her blue dress pocket and tucked it underneath the basket, so the wind or something else would move it away. She glanced down at her son again to fight back another storm of tears coming down her face that it will be the last time for her to hold her child again or even hug him for that matter.

"Even though you cannot hear me, and you may not recognize me as your mother when you see me again, I will always watch over you to the best of my abilities," She spoke tenderly to her only child.

Before she was going to say something more, there was a female noise coming from inside the house getting louder by the second. She froze in the moment of panic as she did not want them to see her and explained to them about her situation. Without wasting any more time, she got up and ran past through the gates without closing the metal door and went straight into the woods as fast as she could.

When the door opened, an elderly woman came out of the doorway and looked around wondering what the racket was. She had a light shade of gray hair in a style of messy bun. She was wearing a white apron with a pocket on it over her red long sleeved dress that reached down to her black leather boots.

When she caught something in the corner of her eye, she glimpsed down and saw a brown basket on the ground with a male infant inside. "Poor little thing, someone must have left you here all alone." The elderly woman reached down for the basket. When she picked up the basket, there was a piece of folded paper on the ground with written calligraphy inside of the fold. She grabbed the white folded paper off the floor with her free hand, shook off some imaginary dust, and place it in her apron pocket. "Someone must have left a letter here, and there must be some information about where you came from, little one."

Well, this was not the first time someone left a child here to leave a note or not even though it was the truth of the matter and heartbreaking to see a child to be abandon by their parents. For selfish reasons, some parents had left their own children here not to take their own responsibilities. However, some parents had their own respectable reason for leaving them here, but they would most likely to ask them directly for help instead of ditching them without a good explanation.

The elder looked up at the slightly opened gate door. She did not want to let things disorganize, such as this door, but she did not wish to let this child to be disturb by her disorder of doing things in the right order. Without too much thought, she set the basket down gently on the ground, and she walked as fast as she could toward the gate door to close it. She turned back around to the orphanage the same pace to the child. She slowed down, stopped to pick up the basket, and opened the door of the mansion.

In the foyer room, the walls and the floor were painted brown. The walls had decorative metal small golden cat like heads evenly space two feet apart in a line and a red decorative baseboard. The floor had thin golden outlines in a shape of squares, and there were two double thick huge diamonds in the middle. There were four tables in the position of a diamond with a glass display case containing a golden valuable item in each one of them. The first floor had an enormous window doors and two small columns with two golden Pegasus statues facing each on top of it in the middle of two stairs leading up to the next floor across the entrance door. There were one each silver door from the right and left side of the room with a decorative knight statue holding a shield right next to them. There were one candlestick stands from each corner of the room. There were four candlelight chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling.

The second floor had three pictures on the walls as far as she could see.

Before she could read the letter, she had to put the sleeping infant into his new room where he will be living there for a while. She turned toward the door of the right side of the room when she opened the door; it revealed another painted brown hallway with several white wooden doors, four on each side. They had different nameplates that have the same style of font on them which had their own personal touch to them, except for one. She walked to the unembellished door on the right side of the end of the hallway and entered the room.

Inside the room, the walls and ceiling were painted light green and a light brown soft carpet on the floor. There was a small window showing the backyard. Luckily for her, she had an extra wooden baby cradle in the left corner of the room to use. Next to the gray baby cradle was a white wooden dresser drawer to have three drawers.

The old woman set the basket down on top of the dresser door. She carefully took out the blonde baby out of his basket to place pace him down on the soft mattress of the baby cradle. She was fortunate enough for the infant not to show any signs of waking up from his nap. Well for starters, there were dark circles under his eyes to seem to be not having enough sleep for a while until now.

Now, she had to inform the other staff members about the new addition to the family, but first she had to read the letter that it might have contained some information about the male infant. If she were lucky, the letter would inform her about his parent's. She took out the letter out of her apron pocket, unfolded it, and started to read the calligraphy writing.

_Dear staff members of this orphanage,_

_ As you can see, I can no longer to take care of my little boy, Ventus anymore, so I decided to leave him here. My child will be better cared for here than any other place I could think of especially my own home. Because my husband and also Ventus's father had passed away three months ago from a deadly illness, I found out that my heart is failing and weak a month ago. Even though I am still in fit condition now, there will be a time when my heart will stop going, and I do not want to have my little boy to see that. It may be selfish of me to leave him here, but I thought about this for a long time for him to live without me dragging him down. When I look at him, I can see that he has the potential to do something great in his life, and it is not something for me to take. When the time is right if I am still alive, maybe he and I will meet again. If he wants to, it will be on his terms, not mine. In the deepest of my heart, I hope that you will keep him out of trouble even if he is the one causing it. It seemed to be demanding of me. I need him to be strong when times gets rough. I will always still love him from the bottom of my heart no matter what even though he will hate me for leaving him here._

**I have rewritten this story because there are some elements that I did not like, and there still elements that remain the same. It will take a while for me to update the next chapter. Please review to give me feedback. Happy Thankgiving everyone!**

**2,099 words in this chapter**


End file.
